Occupation
While technology has changed over the last ten thousand years or so, society - despite its milieus and shifts in norms - still has a number of generally-similar occupations people fulfill. Here are some samples, and the skills associated with them: *''Agrarian'' - C'raft, '''E'lectrical 'R'epair, 'F'ast 'T'alk, 'M'echanical 'R'epair, 'N'atural 'H'istory, 'O'perate 'H'eavy 'M'achine, 'T'rack, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Antiquarian' - '''A'rt, B'argain, '''C'raft, 'H'istory, 'L'ibrary 'U'se, 'O'ther 'L'anguage, 'S'pot 'H'idden, +1 skill as a personal specialty or specialty in an era. *Artist' - '''A'rt, C'raft, '''F'ast 'T'alk, 'H'istory, 'P'hotography, 'P'sychology, 'S'pot 'H'idden, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Athlete' - '''C'limb, D'odge, '''J'ump, 'M'artial 'A'rts, 'R'ide, 'S'wim, 'T'hrow, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Author' - '''H'istory, L'ibrary '''U'se, 'O'ther 'L'anguage, 'O'wn 'L'anguage, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, +2 skills as personal specialties. *Bureaucrat' - '''A'ccounting, H'istory, '''L'ibrary 'U'se, 'L'isten, 'O'ther 'L'anguage, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Career Criminal' - '''B'argain, D'isguise, '''F'ast 'T'alk, 'H'andgun, 'L'ocksmith, 'S'neak, 'S'pot 'H'idden, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Courier' - '''B'argain, C'onceal, '''F'irst 'A'id, 'M'echanical 'R'epair, 'N'avigate, 'P'ersuade, 'P'ilot, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Colonial' - '''B'argain, L'isten, '''N'atural 'H'istory, 'M'echanical 'R'epair, 'S'pot 'H'idden, 'S'wim, +2 of the following, depending on colony: ''T'hrow, '''L'ight M'elee, '''H'eavy 'M'elee, 'R'ifle, 'N'avigate'' *Corporate Psychic' - '''A'ccounting, L'ibrary '''U'se, 'L'isten, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, + 2 skills from the following list; any psychic skills must be at Magnitude 1 or greater: ''T'elepathy, '''P'sychokinesis, T'hermokinesis, '''C'lairvoyance, '''ESPN, P'sychiatry, '''H'istory''; +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Corporate Zealot' - '''C'onceal, H'ide, '''L'ibrary 'U'se, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, +2 of the following: ''C'hemistry, '''E'lectrical R'epair, '''L'aw, 'P'harmacy, 'R'ifle, +1 other skill as a personal specialty.'' *Detective' - '''B'argain, F'ast '''T'alk, 'L'aw, 'L'isten, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, 'S'pot 'H'idden, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Dilettante' - '''A'rt, C'raft, '''C'redit 'R'ating, 'O'ther 'L'anguage, 'R'ide, 'S'hotgun, +2 skills as personal specialties. *Doctor of Medicine' - '''B'iology, C'redit '''R'ating, 'F'irst 'A'id, 'M'edicine, 'P'harmacy, 'P'sychoanalysis, 'P'sychology, +2 skills as personal specialties. *Drifter' - '''B'argain, F'ast '''T'alk, 'H'ide, 'L'isten, 'N'atural 'H'istory, 'P'sychology, 'S'neak, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Engineer' - '''C'hemistry, E'lectrical '''R'epair, 'G'eology, 'L'ibrary 'U'se, 'M'echanical 'R'epair, 'O'perate 'H'eavy 'M'achine, 'P'hysics, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Entertainer' - '''A'rt, C'redit '''R'ating, 'D'isguise, 'D'odge, 'F'ast 'T'alk, 'L'isten, 'P'sychology, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Hacker/Consultant' - '''C'omputer U'se, '''E'lectrical 'R'epair, 'E'lectronics, 'F'ast 'T'alk, 'L'ibrary 'U'se, 'O'ther 'L'anguage, 'P'hysics, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Journalist' - '''F'ast T'alk, '''H'istory, 'L'ibrary 'U'se, 'O'wn 'L'anguage, 'P'ersuade, 'P'hotography, 'P'sychology, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Lawyer' - '''B'argain, C'redit '''R'ating, 'F'ast 'T'alk, 'L'aw, 'L'ibrary 'U'se, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Mercenary' - '''B'argain, D'odge, '''F'irst 'A'id, 'H'ide, 'P'ilot, 'S'neak, +1 of the following: ''R'ifle, '''H'andgun, S'hotgun, '''M'achine 'G'un, 'S'ubmachine 'G'un''; +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Military Officer' - '''A'ccounting, B'argain, '''C'redit 'R'ating, 'L'aw, 'N'avigate, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Musician' - '''A'rt, B'argain, '''C'raft, 'F'ast 'T'alk, 'L'isten, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Pilot' - '''A'stronomy, E'lectrical '''R'epair, 'M'echanical 'R'epair, 'N'avigate, 'O'perate 'H'eavy 'M'achine, 'P'hysics, 'P'ilot, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Police' - '''D'odge, F'ast '''T'alk, 'F'irst 'A'id, 'G'rapple, 'L'aw, 'P'sychology, +2 of the following as personal specialties: ''B'argain, '''D'rive, M'artial '''A'rts, 'R'ide, 'S'pot 'H'idden''. *Private Investigator/Bounty Hunter' - '''B'argain, F'ast '''T'alk, 'L'aw, 'L'ibrary 'U'se, 'L'ocksmith, 'P'hotography, 'P'sychology, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Professor' - '''B'argain, C'redit '''R'ating, 'L'ibrary 'U'se, 'O'ther 'L'anguage, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, +2 of the following as personal specialties: ''A'nthropology, '''A'rchaeology, A'stronomy, '''B'iology, 'C'hemistry, 'E'lectronics, 'G'eology, 'H'istory, 'L'aw, 'M'edicine, 'N'atural 'H'istory, or 'P'hysics''. *Rogue Psychic' - '''F'ast T'alk, '''H'ide, 'L'isten, 'P'sychology, 'S'neak, + 2 skills from the following list; any psychic skills must be at Magnitude 1 or greater: ''T'elepathy, '''P'sychokinesis, T'hermokinesis, '''C'lairvoyance, '''ESPN, P'ersuade, '''H'andgun''; +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Soldier' - '''D'odge, F'irst '''A'id, 'H'ide, 'L'isten, 'M'echanical 'R'epair, 'R'ifle, 'S'neak, +1 skill as a personal specialty. *Spokesperson' - '''C'redit 'R'ating, 'D'isguise, 'D'odge, 'F'ast 'T'alk, 'P'ersuade, 'P'sychology, +1 skill as a personal specialty. Category:Mechanics